KukixWally The Sequel: Love Hurts
by Kukigirly
Summary: Kuki moves to Florida, leaving her relationship with Wally over. Now, 6 years later, she has returned for Nigel and Nicole’s reception party, and Wally wants her back. To bad he has an annoying girlfriend who has always been jealous of Kuki.
1. Chapter 1

**KukixWally The sequel "Love hurts"**

**Chapter 1**

**Kuki's POV**

**  
Dear Diary,  
**

**Here I am, in Florida. Bored…I can't believe mom and dad made me leave Cleveland when I was 14 (I'm 16 right now). I hate it here, It's hot, boring, and if I didn't have Abby here, I would be dead of boredom and loneliness (She moved here a few months ago, because her parents were getting sick of paying for plane tickets to send her here.). Your probably wondering "what is she talking about?" Here, I'll go over the whole thing.**

It all started when I was 14. I was happy in Cleveland with my friends. Me and Wally were still together. Everybody thought we were such a cute couple. So did I. Abby was with Hoagie, and Nicole would come down all the time from England to see Nigel. They were soooo cute together, and Nicole was the sweetest person ever. Besides Abby, she was the only person I could trust with all my problems. Perfect life right? WRONG! Then, mom surprised me one Friday after I got home from school with a:  
"Hey honey, guess what? We're moving."  
I stopped dead in my tracks.  
"What!" I screamed.  
"You can't be serious!"  
"But sweetie, you'll love Florida, I promise."  
I couldn't believe it. Why would she do this to me? I had friends, I had a boyfriend. I liked my school, my house, I liked Cleveland in general. Now she wants me to move to some random place that I only went to once on vacation when I was 9.  
"Look Kuki, I know it's hard, but you'll see your friends again. You know me and your dad wouldn't do anything we didn't think would be right."  
"Yeah, you'd just do it to ruin my life." I thought.  
I ran to my room as fast as I could. I had to call Abby and tell her.  
"No way!" She screamed over the phone.  
"How could they make you move?"  
"I have no idea, to ruin my life I guess."  
"Girl, what are you going to tell Wally. He'll be crushed."  
"Like he wouldn't have a million girls throwing themselves at him." (Wally was considered one of the cutest boys in school.)  
Abby laughed a little.  
"Yeah, but he won't want any of them, not unless their you."  
I just smiled a weak smile.  
"What am I going to do Abby? I don't want to leave here. I love it here, everything I know is here. "   
"I know girl, I know."  
I was about to cry my eyes out over the phone.  
"I guess I have to head over to Wally's soon." I said dreading it.  
"I have no idea what to say to him."  
"You'll figure it out. Your smart." She told me.  
"I guess so."  
"Well dads calling, better go see what he wants."  
"Ok."  
"See ya girl."  
"Bye Abbs."  
I hung up the phone, put on my flip flops, and headed out the door to Wally's house. How in the world was I going to tell him that I was leaving for some far away location. This wasn't going to be fun. Not one bit. 


	2. Chapter 2

**KukixWally The Sequel: Love Hurts  
Chapter 2  
**  
I finally got to Wally house. His mom answered the door and gave me a hug. I loved that lady. She was sooo cool. She hugged you like she hasn't seen you in a million years.  
"Wally's in his room sweetie." She said with a smile.  
"Thanks Mrs. Beetles."  
As I went upstairs I could here Wally's loud rock music. Gosh, I'm surprised he hasn't killed his speakers by now. I knocked on his door loudly, and he opened it up (After I knocked about 5 times)  
"Hey Kooks!" He screamed over the loud music.  
"Hi!" I screamed back.  
"What!"  
"HI!"  
"Oh ok." He screamed.  
"What are you doing here!"  
"What!"  
"Hold on a sec." He walked inside his room and turned the music off.  
"Ok. What were you saying."  
"I gotta talk to you." I said dreading it.  
"Uh….ok." He said letting me in in his room looking worried.  
"So what's up?"  
"Um…well…me, mom, dad, and Mushi are going to Florida for awhile."  
He let out a relieved sigh. I looked at him a little confused.  
"That's it? I was worried there for a second."  
"What do you mean, that's it?"  
"Well I mean your only going to Florida for a little bit."  
"Wally I don't think you understand."  
This is what I was afraid of.  
"Well of course I do Kooks, you're going on vacation."  
"Wally, I'm _moving _to Florida."  
He looked at me in shock.  
"W…what?"  
"I'm moving."  
He stood there for a second in silence. I looked at him nervously, he always had a bad temper when he got really mad.  
"I'm sorry." was all I could say.  
"Why? How could they do this? I don't understand."  
Tears formed in my eyes.  
"I don't know. My parents think it's for the best."  
"The best? Making you leave your home is for the best?"  
I could tell he was mad. I was too. I laid my head on his shoulder, wishing it would all just go away. He stroked my hair softly while I cuddled up to him. Why couldn't I stay there, in his arms forever. We stayed like that for awhile until we looked down at me.  
"I guess this is goodbye then?"  
"No, I hate saying goodbye. Let's just say, it's a brake. A brake from seeing each other for awhile and when I come back, because I know I'll be back, then we can pick up the pieces."  
Wally smiled a little.  
"Deal."  
I smiled weakly at him and he kissed me sweetly. Why did the world have to be so cruel.

**Yay! Chapter 2! I know it took me a little while to update but I was way busy, and got a bad case of writers block. Anyway, hope ya like it. Ok I'll update later! **

Kukigirly


	3. Chapter 3

**KukixWally The Sequel: Love Hurts  
Chapter 3**

I moved the next week. The hardest day of my life. Abby, Wally, Hoagie, Nigel and Nicole were there. Tears were falling from everyone. I loved these guys and girls so much. Leaving them was sooo hard. I told them all something different before I left.

Nigel: He was the best leader, and one of the sweetest people ever. I'd miss him all the time, and he would always be my friend.

Nicole: She was one of the best girls I've ever met. She always supported me through everything. I wished her and Nigel the best luck. She told me that if her and Nigel can handle being a long distance couple, than me and Wally can do it too.

Hoagie: I'd miss his jokes, and his wit. He'd always pick me up when I was down, and I told him to take care of Abby.

Abby: She was the bestest friend any girl could ask for. I thanked her for all the laughs, the long phone calls, the slumber parties and the inside jokes. She was always there for me and I hoped that she'd still be there even though I'm far away. I hugged her tightly, tears falling and told her she'd always be my best friend. She cried to, giving me a tight hug.

Wally: One of the hardest goodbyes. I just hugged him tightly. We were both crying. He was the best boyfriend ever. I hoped that despite all the girls throwing themselves at him that he wouldn't forget me. I whispered "I love you." and we kissed each other. Everyone looked at us with smiles. We broke. I looked at him tears in my eyes. His eyes were teary as well, but I think he was trying to hide them for me.

When my parents finally showed up all my friends hugged me, and I waved to them, as I walked to the plane. Leaving Cleveland, my home, for good.

**Yayness! Here's chapter 3. The next chapter will start up the story. These chapters were just Kuki telling about her leaving Cleveland so everything would make sense. Ok R&R! **

Kukigirly


	4. Chapter 4

**KukixWally The Sequel: Love Hurts  
Chapter 4  
**  
4 years later  
Normal POV

"Hey Abbs!" Kuki screamed to her best friend.  
Kuki and Abby lived in a cute medium sized house together in Flordia, since they both went to the same collage. Kuki looked pretty much the same except taller. She still had long black hair, and pretty violet eyes. Abby changed a lot. She cut her hair and highlighted it with blonde streaks, and was taller.  
"What?" She saidlaying onKuki's her bed reading the new novel she bought.  
"Look what came in the mail today." She handed the letters to Abby showing her the address. She gasped at it.  
"Oh my gosh, its from Nigel."  
Kuki climbed on her bed to look at the letter with Abby.  
"_My dearest friends, and old Kids Next Members, you are invited to the reception of Nigel Uno and Nicole Uno.  
_"They got married!"  
Abby and Kuki looked at each other in awe.  
"_The party will take place at the Cleveland Club, Cleveland's nicest and most fanciest club on July 30 at 1:30 PM. Me and Nicole would be so thrilled to have you join us. Since we were both in the Kids Next Door we are so happy to inform you that every Kids Next Door operative from our time (Even the teens) are invited to this reception. Hope you can join us, for this wonderful celebration. Love always Nigel and Nicole Uno."  
"_Can you believe that? Nigel Uno a married man." Abby said with a smile.  
Kuki giggled.  
"So you exited?"  
"Of course Abby's exited. We finally get to see our friends again."  
Kuki looked down. Abby noticed this.  
"Why ya nervous?"  
"A little." Kuki replied.  
Abby then relieved why.  
"Wally?"  
"Yeah."  
I just haven't seen him in forever, and it's not like either one of us kept in touch. I haven't even talked to him in, lord only knows how long."  
"Well than this is the perfect chance for you and him to pick up the pieces. Ya know?"  
Kuki smiled a little.  
"Yeah I guess so."  
Abby smiled.  
"So what about you? You going to try and see if it will work out with you and Hoagie again?"  
"Yeah I guess I'll try and win him over with my beauty." She said flipping her hair.  
They both giggled.  
"Hey I got an idea." Abby said.  
"What's that?"  
"How about me and you make a deal?" She said slyly.  
Kuki looked confused.  
"A deal?"  
"Yes a deal." Abby said.  
"What kind of deal?"  
"Ok lets both say that by the end of our trip to Cleveland we will both have ours guys back."  
"What?" Kuki said.  
"I don't know about that."  
"What's the problem, I mean we still like them, and I dout they forgot about us that easy, so I don't see a flaw.  
Kuki stared at her for a second.  
"Ok." She smiled.  
"Sounds good to me."  
They both shook on it and smiled.  
"Ok then, it sounds like we are all ready for our trip."  
"Not exactly." Kuki said.  
"Why not?"  
"The party is in one week and we don't have new dresses."  
Abby gasped.  
"Girl, you are so right. Shopping trip?" She said with a smile.  
"Shopping trip." She giggled.  
They both grabbed their purses and ran out the door.****

Yay! Chapter 4. Hope you people like it.R&R.

Kukigirly


	5. Chapter 5

**KukixWally The Sequel: Love Hurts  
Chapter 5**

Abby and Kuki packed all their stuff, bought plane tickets and were on their way to Cleveland. Both of them had so many thoughts running through their heads. Abby thought about Hoagie, how had he changed, would it still work out between them and so on. Same with Kuki only she was thinking about Wally. Time pasted and after a long flight they were finally there.  
"Home sweet Cleveland." Abby said to Kuki while grabbing their bags.  
"Now, where do we find our cars?"  
"Maybe at that big sign that says, _car pick up_." Kuki said.  
"Oh yeah."  
Abby and Kuki found their cars. Both had convertibles, Abby's was red, and Kuki's was pink.  
"Think any of these people have seen a pink convertible?" Kuki said with a smile.  
"Not that I know of."  
"Come on. Mom and Dad gave me the directions to our hotel." Kuki said.  
"Alrighty."  
They both hopped in their cars and went to the hotel. When they got there they were in awe. It was a huge, white place. It looked like it was a palace.  
"Are you sure this is it? This place looks like it costs a fortune to stay at." Abby asked.  
"This is where the directions say." Kuki reassured her.  
"Ok then."  
They both drove in, and parked.  
When they got inside, it looked so nice, not to mention huge.  
"Hiya, how can I help you?" asked a way to perky blonde woman in a blue uniform.  
"Uh yeah." Abby said looking at Kuki.  
"Um, Abby Lincoln and Kuki Sanbon." Kuki said.  
"Yup, yup, yup, I have you girls right here." She said after typing in their names.  
"Here's your key, and you're room B2. Have a nice day!" She flashed them a big smile, and handed them their key.  
Abby took it and walked with Kuki upstairs to their room.  
"Looks like someone had way to much joy in their coffee this morning."  
"Yeah it does." Kuki said.  
Abby opened the door and both girls gasped as they looked at their room. It was out of this world.  
"Whoa…." Kuki said walking in.  
"Is this a hotel room, or heaven?" Abby asked dropping the bags.  
The room was so white. White walls, white carpet, white couches. It had windows with an awesome view of the beach, a big screen TV, and kitchen, 2 bed rooms, 2 bathrooms. Eveything!  
"Do we really have to go home?" Kuki said still admiring the room.  
"Unfortunately." Abby said.  
"Well what do you want to do next?"  
Before Abby could answer Kuki's question there was a knock at the door.  
"I'll get it." Abby said walking to the door.  
She opened it and there was a very different looking Hoagie standing before her eyes.

**Yayness the next Chapter! I wish I could stay at a hotel like that.Lol! Ok R&R. The next chapter should be up today too. Byebyez!**

Kukigirly


	6. Chapter 6

**KukixWally The Sequel: Love Hurts  
Chapter 6  
**  
"Hoagie?" Abby said.  
"In the flesh." He answered  
"You look awesome." Abby told him.  
He did look awesome. He was thinnner, taller, basically an older version of Hank.  
"So what are you doing here?" Abby said.  
"Oh well I just got here. Nigel said this was one of the best hotels in town so I thought I should stay here."  
"That's great Hoagie." Kuki said giving him a hug.  
"It's awesome to see you."  
"Well. It's awesome to see you two again as well."  
"Oh I better be going." Kuki said looking at her watch.  
"Off to see Wally?" Abby asked her.  
"Yup, better get it over with before I chicken out."  
Abby giggled.  
"You have the address right?"  
"Yup, Nigel gave it me." Kuki said.  
"Alrighty. Have a good time." Abby said  
"Hoping to." Kuki said shutting the door.  
"So…" She said to Hoagie while theywere both sitting down.  
"How are you?"  
"Not bad really. You?"  
"I'm fine. Working hard in collage but yeah overall I'm good." She smiled.  
"Where are you living now?"  
"In Arizona." Hoagie said.  
"Arizona?" Abby said with an odd look.  
"Yup. Its so gorgus there Abby, you should see it. Mountians, skies, the view is amazing at my house."  
"Sounds beautiful." She said dreamly.  
"I would love to fly you out there sometime. I'm in collage to be a pilet."  
"Really? I always knew you would get involved with something like that."  
They both smiled at each other.  
"I missed ya Hoags. I really did." She smiled.  
"I missed you too Abby." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
They both just stared at each other for a second and grinned happily. Juts happy to be with each other again.

**Aww...2/5 fluff! I love it!I know it's a bit short but the next chapter is longer. Ok hope you all liked it. R&R!**

**Kukigirly**


	7. Chapter 7

My Awsome Reviewers! Love you peoples!

KNDAnimeGurl- Thankz so much for the awsome review. I'd be happy to read your fanfic. Can't wait till its up.

Nightie629- Yup 2/5 fluff rox! Thankz for the review.

Bpotato23- Yuppy I agree. I knew when I started typing it up that it was going to better way better than the first. Thankz for the review.

Almostinsane- Always reviewing my stories! Thankz sooo much!

Hawaiiangurl361- I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review.

ElfJedi- Thanks for the review.Updating as fast as I can!

Merls- Thanks for the great review. I'm glad I could spark your interest.

Teleportal- Yuppy. Her mom was being evil. 3/4 isthebest. Thanks for the review!

* * *

KukixWally The Sequel: Love Hurts  
Chapter 7

Kuki finally got to Wally's. She shut her car door and sighed.  
"You can do this Kuki. Just go up to the house and ring the bell." She told herself.  
She walked up to the door, took a deep breathe and rung the door bell. Her whole body felt numb with nerves. She heard someone walking to the door and she saw Wally.  
He had gotten a lot taller. Surprisingly, he was now taller than her. His hair was still about the same lengh, golden blonde. She gave him a smile and he looked at her in surprise.  
"Kuki?" He said not believing she was standing in front of him.  
"Hi Wally." She said lightly.  
"Oh my gosh, I wasn't sure I'd see you down here."  
"Well here I am." She smiled.  
"Besides, I wouldn't miss out on Nigels big party."  
He returned the smile, and let her in.  
She looked around. He had such a pretty house. White walls, blue carpet. There were rock posters in golden frames everywhere. An upstairs, big TV. It was so nice.  
"I love your house." She said taking a seat.  
"Thanks. Worked hard to get it like this. Nigel and Joey helped me though."  
"Oh yeah, how is your little brother?"  
"He's good, just got into JR High."  
"Wow, I remember those days."  
"Don't we all." He smiled.  
"How about yourself? How are you?" Kuki asked  
"I'm good. In collage, but its boring talking about me. I'm more interested in what's up with you?"  
Kuki giggled a little.  
"Same old. Me and Abby are planning on getting houses soon. We live together right now. I'm in collage trying to be a columnist, so yeah, everything is pretty good with me."  
"Wow. An columnist, that's sounds hard."  
"Yeah it is, but I've always loved writting, so it's worth it."  
They both smiled at each other.  
"I missed ya Kooks. I really missed ya."  
"I missed you too Wally."  
They both leaned in wrapping there arms around each other, remembering how much of each others lives they had missed. Then the sound of a door closing filled their ears, and in came a tall woman. She had sandy blonde hair, and brown eyes.  
"Hi Walls." She said with a bright grin.  
"Hi, Laura." He said a little embarrassed.  
Kuki looked at her horrified. Who was this person?  
"I didn't know we had company. Hi I'm Laura." She said happily reaching to Kuki for a hand shake.  
"Hi. I'm Kuki." She said a little confused.  
"Oh my god, no way!" She said with excitement.  
"Wally has told me so much about you."  
"Oh, really?" Kuki said not sure if she should be offened.  
"Yeah. Lots of stories."  
Wally looked like he had been hit by a truck. This was not how he wanted Kuki to find out about Laura.  
"Really? Like what?" Kuki asked.  
"Oh well there was this one that you and him used to have this little thing going on when you were kids. Then Nigel wouldn't let you two be together so you had to go out and find his old crush. It was so priceless."  
Kuki couldn't believe her ears. Laura made it sound like her relationship with Wally was no bid deal. Like a game or something. Wally was still silent.  
"Interesting." She said.  
"I'm glad you thought it was cute."  
"I did. I just can't believe I get to meet you finally."  
"Yeah, me two." She said having sadness in her voice.  
Wally was going to burst. He wanted to tell Laura to back off of Kuki, but how could he, there was no way.

Abby was sitting on the couch with Hoagie watching TV. Then something hit his mind.  
"Uh Abby," He started.  
"Yeah?" She said looking at him.  
"I think there is something I forgot to mention to you and Kuki."  
"What's that?" She wondered.  
"Did I say that Wally has a girlfriend?"  
Abby looked at him in horror.  
"You're joking right?"  
"Umm…no."  
"Oh gosh! I have to tell Kuki before she finds out on her own." Abby grabbed her cell phone and started dialing Kuki's number.  
"She might already know. She lives there with him."  
"She lives with him!"  
"Yeah." He cringed.  
Abby couldn't believe this. All she hoped was that Kuki hadn't found out yet.

Kuki was still sitting there as Laura rambled on about Wally. Getting ear fulls about how they met and all that crud. She just stared at her not really paying attenchin. Much to her pleasure her cell phone rang.  
"Oh it's Abby." She said answering it.  
"Hello?"  
"_Girl Hoagie just told me that Walls has a girlfriend."  
"_Yeah, I just kinda figured that out."  
_"She's there?"  
"_Yup." Kuki said sadly.  
"_Girl, I'm so sorry."_  
"Yeah, me two." She said.  
"Look I'll see you at the hotel, ok?"  
"_Ok, bye."  
_"Bye." Kuki said hanging up.  
"Is everything ok Kooks?" Wally said finally breaking his silent streak.  
"Yeah, I just better be getting back."  
"Where are you guys staying?" He asked.  
"Golden Palace. So is Hoagie."  
"Oh my gosh! That's place is like super fancy. You all must be loaded." Laura said.  
Wally shoke his head at his girlfriend.  
Kuki giggled a little.  
"Well I'm gunna go."  
"So nice to meet you Kuki." Laura said  
"Yeah, you too."  
"Kooks?" Wally said.  
"No Walls, it's ok."  
She smiled a little and walked out.  
Laura looked at Wally a bit confused.  
"Am I missing something?"  
Wally was silent for a second then answered.  
"A lot." he saod walking to his room.

* * *

Hihi! Here's the new chapter! Hope you like it. For some reason my font is bigger and I don't know why. Not sure if you peopleshave it bigger or not, but it sure is bigger on my computer. Hmm...anyway. Might update the next chapter today as well. Ok Byebyez!

Kukigirly


	8. Chapter 8

KukixWally The Sequel: Love Hurts  
Chapter 8

When Kuki finally got home she ran right up to her room. Abby looked right at her when she walked in. Kuki looked like she was going to have a break down.  
"Aw girl." Abby said getting up and giving her a hug.  
Kuki just started sobbing. Abby hugged her tightly. She always hated to see her like this.  
"Tell Abby what happened." She said leading her to the couch.  
"It was a nightmare. Laura acted like what I had with Wally back then was some, game or something."  
"What do you mean?'  
"She was all, Oh my god Wally has told me so much about you and him. I said oh really, she said Oh yeah like when you were kids you had this little thing going on. Oh it was priceless."  
"She said that?" Abby said surprised.  
"Yup."  
"Sounds like she's a jealous ditz."  
"Abby!" Kuki said with a giggle.  
"What! I'm serious. That's what she sounds like."  
"Yeah well whatever she is, I don't like her." Kuki said.  
"Amen sister."  
Kuki sighed.  
"Looks like our little deal about getting our men is off."  
"Not totally. There is still hope for you and Wally."  
She frowned.  
"I guess."  
Abby and her sat in silence for awhile.  
"Look, I'm going to go rest for awhile." Kuki said.  
"Ok. I think that's a good idea. I might just go do that myself." She yawned.  
Kuki giggled.  
"Good night."  
"Nightie night."  
Abby sat on the couch, yawned again, and was about to go rest when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and went to anserwe it. To her surprise there was Wally.  
"Wally."  
"Hey Abbs. Is Kooks here?" He wondered.  
"Yes."  
"Can I see her?"  
"I don't think she really wants to see you right now." She told him.  
"Look Abbs, that's not the way I wanted things to go between us."  
"Oh yeah, then how did you want it to go?" Abby said a little annoyed.  
"I don't know, just not like that."  
Abby sighed.  
"Look, Walls, all I know is that Kuki came home, upset, and now she's in her room resting. So yeah, I don't think she wants to see you."  
Wally looked kind of upset.  
"Ok then, I guess I'll be going then."  
"Look Wally, your a good friend, but if you still want a chance with Kuki then your going to have to, even though this might sound bad, dump Laura. I know Kuki, and she is not going to be involved with you when you have a girlfriend."  
"Yeah I kinda got that."  
Abby looked down a little.  
"So, what are you going to do?"  
"I dunno Abbs. I care about Laura and all, but I've always loved Kuki."  
"Then all I can say is that your in deep trouble my friend."  
He sighed.  
"Guess so."  
They stood there for a few seconds, just thinking.  
"I better go Walls, don't want to wake Kooks."  
"Yeah, will you at least tell her I was here?"  
Abby smiled.  
"Yeah, I will."  
He smiled back.  
"See ya Abby."  
"Bye Wally."  
She shut the door and sighed leaning againest the door.  
"Please don't hurt my best friend Wally. Please……."

Aww...Poor Kuki, I feel so bad for her. Anyways hope you peoplesenjoyed the 8th chapter.The party is coming up,I think after the next chapter. Thats where all thedrama starts. Lol. Ok R&R!

Kukigirly


	9. Chapter 9

**Lalaine- Wowies! So many awsome reviews! I'm so glad you're lovin it.**

**Bpotato23- Yup, I have abit of a twist. You're just going to have to keep reading and see what it is. : ) Lol! Thankz for the review.**

**Almostinsane:Hope your not in the asylum for to long. That's one less reader and reviewer. Lol.**

**Mazzi4: Yup, Laura is an evil character. (Notice I said character cause I don't want to call youevil since it's your name) Lol! Thankz for the review.**

**

* * *

**

**KukixWallyThe Sequel: Love Hurts  
Chapter 9**

It was the day of the reception. Everyone was getting all dressed up and ready. Kuki and Abby were putting on all their makeup and jewelry. Kuki stared at herself in the mirror, trying to put on a unnervous smile. Abby noticed this and walked over, putting her hands on her shoulders, smiling in the mirror.  
"You look great."  
She turned around.  
"You have to say that, you're my best friend." Kuki told her.  
"No, I don't. I could say you look like crud because I'm so jealous that you look way better than me, but that would be lieing." She smiled while filing her nails.  
Kuki smiled.  
"Thanks." She said hugging her best friend.  
"Anytime."  
Kuki walked over to the her big mirror and looked at herself again. She was wearing a cute lilac dress, with a flower at the bottom. The dress just about covered her knees. She had lilac eye shadow on, black mascara and light pink lipgloss. Abby had on a long midnight blue dress. It had rhine stones all over it. She had blue eyeshadow, black miscara and red lipstick. They both had there hairs down, but Abbys was curled, and Kuki had a cute purple flower hair clip in hers.  
Abby walked over to her again.  
"You look, awesome. Now come on, lets go, before we're late."  
Kuki nodded.  
"Ok. She said grabbing her purse and heading out the door."  
They both jumped in Abbys car and drove off.

When they finally reached the Cleveland Club they were amazed. It was decorated so nice. Flowers were everywhere, sparkles, and there were so many people. Old Kids Next Door operatives, friends, and even some of the teenagers like Cree, and Chad.  
"Wow." Abby said in amazment.  
"Amazing." Kuki replied.  
"Hey girls." Nigel said walking over with Nicole.  
"Nigel, Nicole!" Kuki said giving them hugs.  
"How are you?"  
"We're good, thanks." Nicole said.  
They smiled.  
"So, why weren't we invited to the wedding?" Abby asked.  
"Oh, nobody except some of our family was." Nigel said.  
"It was an outside wedding in Hawii." Nicole told them.  
"Whoa…that's so neat." Abby said.  
"Yeah I hope I get married somewhere like that." Kuki replied.  
Just then, Wally and Laura walked in. Kuki looked over at them and turned back around with a tiny frown.  
"I'm guessing you and Wally haven't really talked." Nicole said.  
"No, not really. Besides he has Laura now." She frowned bigger.  
"I wouldn't really worry about her." Nigel said.  
"She's nothing in his mind compared to you."  
"Thanks Nigel." She smiled.  
They talked a little more and said there goodbyes.  
"Oh, by the way girls, your seats are set up by teams." Nigel told them.  
"Great for me." Kuki said to Abby.  
"It will be fine, I promise, and if Laura starts giving you a hard time, I'll take care of it." Abby told her making a fist.  
"Thanks Abbs."  
"No problem."  
They walked over to their seats and looked around.  
"Hiya Kuki." Laura said.  
She almost cringed before turning around and looking at the smiling blonde.  
"Laura! What a pleasure to see you." She smiled.  
"Oh well, same here. Oh that must be Abby."  
"Yeah, that's me." She said.  
"Nice to meet you. Heard good things."  
"Well I sure hope so."  
Wally looked kind of uncomfortable, knowing all the tension between everybody.  
"Well Kuki, Abby how are you two?" Wally said trying to not make this conversation not get ugly.  
"I'm fine thanks." Kuki said.  
"Same here." Abby relpied.  
Much to their pleasure Hoagie finally walked. Thankful the girls were so thrilled. He could change this whole ordeal for the better.  
"Hoagie!" Abby screamed running over to him, Kuki following.  
"Thank _god_ you're here." Kuki whispered.  
"My ladies, how nice to see you too." Hoagie said putting his arms around both of them and walking over to their table.  
"Wally, dude, whats up?" Hoagie said.  
"Not much man, just chillin out." Wally said happy to see his best friend.  
"Wally, you're not going to introduce me to your best friend." Laura chimed.  
"Oh, right." He said  
"Hoagie this is Laura."  
"Laura, nice to meet you." Hoagie said.  
"My pleasure." She smiled.  
"_My pleasure._"Kuki thought in her mind imitating Laura and her perky ways.  
It seemed like this whole thing would go on forever until a fimilar face made there way to Sector Vs table.  
"Hey all." Came a voice.  
"Kid! Hey!" Hoagie said shaking his hand.  
"Hoagie Gilligan. How are ya?"  
"Pretty good thanks uh…."  
"Oh, right, I never properly introduced myself. I'm Blake."  
"Blake right. Well you know the rest of the team. Abby, Wally, and Kuki."  
"Kuki right. I remember you. Tube-a-thon, always had some kind of Rainbow monkeys somewhere on your tube."  
Kuki smiled.  
"Yup, that was me." She blushed a little.  
Wally almost died. He remember Blake as well. Every year at Tube-A-Thon Blake would always flirt with Kuki. Every cruddy year. Even when he knew she was dating him. It always made his blood boil. He had to stop it before Blake took this any further.  
"So Blake?" He said.  
"Got a girlfriend?"  
Blake laughed a little and smiled. He could tell what Wally was trying to do.  
"No, no, I'm single, unlike yourself."  
Laura smiled, and Wally just got madder.  
"So Kuki, do ya want to dance, unless you have a boyfriend then I wouldn't want to upset him?"  
Wally gasped and Kuki blushed.  
"No, no boyfriend, and I'd love to." She took his hand and they both went to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist.  
Wally shoke his head lightly, not believe that this guy was off flirting with his girl again. But wait. He already had a girl. Yet she was the farthest thing from, his mind at the moment. All he could think about was Kuki. And for some reason, he didn't mind.

* * *

**Yayness! The next chapter! Hope you peoples liked it. OoOoOoOo Kid/Blake is back, and now he has his sights on Kuki. It's like a love square. Kuki, Wally, Kid and Laura. Lol! Ok R&R! Might update again today so keep checking. **

P.S- It's squishing words together again! Grr...


	10. Chapter 10

**KukixWally The Sequel: Love Hurts  
Chapter 10 **

Kuki and Blake danced around. Smiling up at each other, talking.  
"So, how does a pretty girl like yourself not have a boyfriend?"  
Kuki giggled.  
"I don't know. I've just, been on hold for awhile I guess."  
"For Wally?" He said.  
She sighed. Did everybody know?  
"Yeah I was, but he has a girlfriend now. There is not a place for me anymore."  
"I don't think so." He told her.  
"I can see the way he still looks at ya. His girlfriend is the farthest thing from his mind right now."  
"If you say so." She frowned.  
"I do."  
She smiled at him.  
"You're really sweet Blake."  
"So are you Kuki, and I know for a fact that you don't deserve to be unhappy."  
She blushed a little.  
They broke after the song stopped at walked to their tables.  
"Aren't you little miss popular." Abby said coming back to the table after she was done dancing with Hoagie.  
"Having fun?"  
"Yeah, I am." She said.  
Wally was going to burst, he had to talk to Hoagie.  
"Can you believe that guy. He was so flirting with Kuki out there." Wally whispered to Hoagie.  
"Well yeah Wally. I mean, she's single, he's single, it's what single people do."  
"What are you saying?" Wally said confused.  
"I'm saying that you have a girlfriend and he doesn't. So it gives him the right to flirt with Kuki."  
"Who's side are you on anyway?" Wally said giving him a glare.  
"Yours man, but you have a girlfriend, and it's not Kuki.  
Laura just sat there not paying attenchin to the conversation going between her boyfriend and his best friend. She took out her cell phone and called her best friend Sally, since she was bored out of her mind.  
_"Hey Laura, whats up?"  
"_Just bored out of mind."  
_"Aw..that's to bad."  
_"Maybe you can come here. You knew Nigel sort of."  
She looked over at Wally.  
"Baby can Sally come here, since I'm sooo bored." She said sweetly  
Wally was still talking to Hoagie.  
"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever you want." He said not paying attenchin.  
"Ok! You can come over Sally."  
"_Ok! I'll be there soon."_  
They both hung up and Laura waited for her to show up. When she finally did, Laura was so happy.  
"Thank goodness. You're here. Wally has not been paying attention to me at all."  
Sally looked surprised.  
"Why not?"  
"Because, he is to into being jealous about his sweet Kuki." Laura said sarcastically.  
"Oh her."  
"Well, you do remember that when you and Wally got together he told you that he was still sorta, _not_ over his last girlfriend."  
"Who's side are you on anyway?"  
Sally giggled.  
"Yours Laura, I'm just saying that maybe this was something you should have expected."  
Laura frowned as they walked over to her table.  
"Wally, Sally's here."  
"Oh, what's she doing here?"  
"You told me I could invite her." Laura said.  
"I did?"  
"Yes." She replied a little annoyed.  
"Oh."  
She looked over at Sally and shook her head. This was going to be along night.  
The party contuined leaving a confused Wally, jealous Laura, almost happy Kuki and everyone else mixed up in the drama of this love triangle.

**Here's chapter 10. Hope it turned out good. Might update again, dunno. I'll see if I get some reviews and then maybe I'll update. Ok Byebyez! **

**Kukigirly**


	11. Chapter 11

**KukixWally The Sequel: Love Hurts  
Chapter 11  
**  
Abby and Kuki sat around talking.  
"So, I think it's time we go and fix our make up. Abby said.  
"Ooo good idea." Kuki replied.  
They both walked into the girls bathroom with their purses smiling.  
"Come on Sally, I want to show you something." Laura said pulling her best friend.  
"Umm..ok." She said confused.  
They both walked over to the girls bathroom door.  
"So, what did you want to show me?"  
"Nothing, I wanted to listen to the conversation." She said putting her ear up to the bathroom door  
Sally looked more confused.  
"What?"  
"You know that when a girl says "Lets go fix our makeup", it really means "lets go and talk."  
"Oh right." Sally said.  
Laura tried to listen closely as Kuki and Abby talked.  
"So, you do know that Wally is totally jealous of Blake right?" Abby said putting on eye shadow.  
"He is?"  
"Yeah girl. He was all ranting to Hoagie the entire time. It was priceless."  
Kuki grabbed her lipgloss from her purse and started putting some on.  
"I don't see why. He has a girlfriend."  
"What's your point?" Abby said.  
Laura gasped at this.  
"It's not like he is paying any attenchin to her." She said putting on more mascara.  
"I guess." She frowned.  
"Kuki, Wally loves you, he always has, and always will, and no jealous, died blonde bimbo can change that."  
"How dare she!" Laura whispered.  
Kuki smiled.  
"Thanks Abbs."  
"No problem." Abby hugged her.  
"Well I'm going to go. Meet ya out there."  
"Ok." Kuki started putting back her make up until Laura walked in.  
"Kuki." She smiled.  
"Laura."  
"Look lets just make this simple." She said with a glare.  
"What are you talking about?" Kuki said confused  
"I think you know."  
"I do?"  
"Look don't play games with me. I know you want Wally, but he's with me now, so you can forget it."  
"Excuse me?" She said surprised that Laura was saying this to her face.  
"You heard me. Forget it."  
"Listen _Laura_, I don't know you, I don't want to know you, but I know Wally, and we had a much stronger relationship as teens, then you two have as adults, and as I see it he doesn't really want anything serious with you. Got it?"  
She just kept her evil glare.  
"Yeah well you're wrong. He is completely devoted to me."  
"Oh really? Thats why he acted so jealous back there when I was dancing with Blake."  
"He was not acting jealous, he was talking to Hoagie."  
Kuki knew this was going no where.  
"I'm not arguing with you. So, I'm gunna go…um…oh wait Wally doesn't talk about you enough for me to know your name by heart. See ya."  
She gasped at this.  
"Why that little…."  
Laura burst out of the bathroom in rage.

* * *

**Yayness! Here's chapter 11! Hope you peoples liked it. Ok will update the next chapter today also. Ok byebyez! **

Kukigirly


	12. Chapter 12

**Shawtypnai: I'd be happy to help you out with a fanfic. Just tell me what you need. I'm so glad your lovin it. **

Justine Valdez:Lol! I'm happy to be making this. Glad you like it. Oh and don't worry more action will be coming.Thankz for the comment.

Nightie629: Lol lots of people wantthem to dance too. Thankz for the comment.

**Lalaine: Yuppy, this is the love triangle. Don't die! I don't want to loose one of my reviewers. Lol! Thanks sooo much for the reviews!**

**Bpotato23: Yup, I do update fast. It's because most of the story is already written. SoI just edit them and put them on here. It's so much easier that way, and I'm not forcing myself to write each chapter everyday,andthatkeeps evil writers block from taking over my brain. Lol! Thanks for the review!****

* * *

KukixWally The Sequel: Love Hurts  
Chapter 12  
**

KukixWally The Sequel: Love HurtsChapter 12

Kuki sat down next to Abby, and just couldn't wait to tell her about her delightful conversation with Laura.  
"Guess who I just had a run in with."  
Abby looked up at her.  
"Who?"  
"Laura."  
"No!" She said in disbelief.  
"Yes."  
Nigel and Nicole walked out front and started to announce the thing they had planned.  
"Ok, since everyone here was apart of the Kids next Door, or helped us at one point, me and Nicole thought that it would be fun to show a video of all the cool times we had together."  
They inserted the tape and everyone looked at the screen. Blake moved over and pulled out a chair next to Kuki. She smiled at him, and Wally just glared.  
"Stupid, cruddy fly boy thinks he's so great…" He mumbled to himself.  
"What?" Laura said.  
"Oh, nothing."  
She turned her head in annoyance.  
"Sure, nothing." She whispered.  
The tape played, showing old photos of everyone. Missions they had together, fun times, it had every sector, but a lot more of Sector V. It had single photos, group, and couple photos. Even some of Kuki and Wally. Kuki looked at all of this and felt so lost. Then came one thing Kuki didn't want to see. Kuki heard her voice and gasped. She knew what this was.  
"Oh no." Abby said. 

"_Hi everybody!_ " 12 year old Kuki said.  
_They were all in the old tree house, and Kuki had hold of the camera.  
_"_Your in Kuki vision!" She giggled.  
__The camera moved around and a shot of Abby was on the screen.  
_"_There's Abby! Say hi Abby!"  
__She waved with a little smile.  
_"_She's my best friend in the whole wide world!" Kuki said with another giggle.  
_"_Aww…Kuki, Abby is flattered."  
_"_She always talks in the 3rd person." She whispered.  
_"_Ooo there's Hoagie! Say hi Hoagie!"  
Hoagie smiled.  
__"Hi everybody!" He smiled.  
_"_He LOVES Abby!" Kuki said.  
__Hoagie and Abby blushed.  
_"_Moving on… there is Nigel! Say hi Nigel!"  
__Nigel looked like he was more intrested in reading his reports.  
"Oh very well, hi everyone." He sighed.  
_"_He LOVES Nicole! " She giggled.  
_"_Yes yes yes, just be careful with that camera Numbuh 3, I don't want it broken."  
She giggled again and then the camera was on Wally.  
_  
Kuki looked at this sadly trying not to cry.

"_Say hi Wally!"  
_"_Kuki…ya know I hate being on camera." He said blocking his face.  
_"_Oh come on Wally. Just say hi. It won't kill you."  
He sighed.  
_"_Alright, hi."  
_"_Yay!" She screamed.  
_"_Wally LOVES me!" She smiled.  
_"_Right Wally?"  
__He blushed a little.  
_"_Yeah Wally…" Abby said with a smirk.  
"Why don't you give your girl friend a little kissy kissy!" Hoagie said making kissing sounds.  
__He glared at him.  
_"_Why don't you give your girlfriend a little kiss too!" He yelled back at him.  
_"_Aww…but you two are just sooo cute. We would much rather see you do it." Hoagie said trying to hold back laughter.  
__Wally folded his arms in anger.  
__Kuki walked over to Wally, still holding the camera.  
_"_Oh it's ok Wally, I think your little pout is cute anyways."  
He looked up at her, his frown turned, and he blushed a little.  
_"_Really?"  
__She giggled and blushed.  
_"_Yup."  
He smiled and gave her a kiss.  
_"_And this is Abby vision!" Aren't they just sooo cute!"  
__Kuki and Wally looked over at her. Wally glared.  
_"_Abby!" He said getting off the sofa. She looked at him and started walking slowly away.  
_"_Give me that camera!" He yelled at her.  
__Abby started running.  
_"_Abby!" Give me that camera! Now!" Wally yelled running after her.  
The screen went black. _

Kuki looked like she was going to have a melt down. Blake noticed and put his arm around her. She leaned her head against his shoulder sadly. Wally couldn't believe all this. He wished he could be the one holding Kuki. He wished he could just take all her pain away. This movie couldn't be making her feel any good. It wasn't making him feel any good either. Abby sat there looking at her best friend. She had to do something. She got up and walked over to Nigel and Nicole.  
"What were you thinking?" She said.  
They looked at each other in worry.  
"I'm so sorry Abby. I had no idea this would be on here." Nigel said  
"You didn't look at the tape before you showed it?"  
"We did, it's just that we didn't think things would be so…tense, between them." Nicole said with a sad frown.  
"I wish there was something I could do."  
"Yeah me too." Abby walked back to her seat.  
Nicole looked at Nigel, disappointed in herself. Nigel gave her comforting hug.  
"Then maybe we shouldn't go along with the plan?" Nigel said.  
"No, I want to. It will be good, for both of them." Abby said looking at Kuki.  
She got up and strolled back to her table.  
"You ok?' She said to Kuki.  
"Yeah…I'm fine, really."  
Abby knew she was lying. Kuki never wanted pity from people, she wanted to be strong, but she was also the type that wanted to be hugged and held when she was upset, even when she didn't like to admit it.  
"Ok." Abby said tapping her shoulder.  
Abby looked down.  
"This better work" She sighed.  
"It could be the only way."

_

* * *

_

**Wowie! Lots more drama! Isn't it awsome? Anyway, hope you peoples liked it. I will update tomarrow, unless I get alot of reviews then I might just update today. Ok Byebyez! R&R of course! **

**P.S If the title is on there a second time,then the edit thing did that not me.**

**Kukigirly**


	13. Chapter 13

**KukixWally The Sequel: Love Hurts  
Chapter 13**

The party still contuined. Filled with tension, jealously, and love. Oh what a wonderful mix for a reception party. Nigel and Nicole again, walked up front to announce the next activitiy. The Bride and groom dance.  
"Ok, we know that this is the part where the bride and groom are suppose to dance, but we kind of wanted to ask two people to join us." Nigel said.  
"Yes, two very special people to us. We wouldn't be here today without you, so Kuki and Wally come on up."  
Kuki looked over at Abby quickly.  
She smiled at her.  
"Go ahead."  
"What did you do?" Kuki said.  
"Oh nothing." She smiled.  
"Now go. Have fun."  
"But…I...I can't"  
"One dance Kuki, you know you want to."  
She looked down with a sigh, and walked over to Wally, who was already waiting for her. She looked into his eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, he wrapped his around her waist and then looked at her.  
"We don't have to do this, if ya don't wanna." He said.  
"No, I want to." She said then looked at Laura who seemed to be glaring.  
"For Nigel and Nicole." She finished.  
Wally looked down.  
"Yeah, for Nigel and Nicole."  
They danced around trying not to burst out and just tell each other everything on their minds.  
"I'm sorry, about the video." Wally said.  
"It's not your fault." Kuki replied.  
"We were so…different, back then." Wally frowned.  
Kuki looked down.  
"Yeah, we were, but we were kids, it's different now."  
"What do ya mean?"  
"Our lives are different, we're different."  
"Yeah but, I don't want things to change Kuki. I still love you."  
"Wally…" She sighed.  
"No listen to me. I do, I don't want things to be different. I miss what we had, I miss you. I want to be together again, like we were before. I want you back."  
She sighed sadly.  
"And what about Laura?"  
"What about Laura? She's nothing compaired to you. You should know that."  
"She lives with you."  
"Yeah, what's your point."  
"My point is that she's your girlfriend and I'm not."  
"But I want you to be."  
Kuki was getting annoyed. Why did Wally have to be so stubborn.  
"But I'm not."  
They looked at each other for a minuet frowing.  
Abby on the other hand was ready to make her attack. She walked over to Laura when she saw Sally wasn't around and started rubbing Wally and Kuki in her face.  
"Aww…don't they just look adorable. I love true love!"  
Nicole turned around with a fake smile.  
"Yes, the wedding couple are cute." She said trying to ignore the comment about her boyfriend.  
"I think you know what couple I was talkin about, and it ain't Nigel and Nicole."  
"What do you want anyway?" Laura spat at her.  
"To rub that smirk off your face mainly, and make you relize that if you mess with my best friend, I'll mess with you."  
She sighed.  
"What makes you think I was messing with your friend?"  
"I know your type to well. Jealous, bitter, will get at anyone that stands in her way of what she wants."  
"Hmm...I like the sound of that." She smiled.  
"Then there is the type like me, that get the little jealous bitter people when they go at the people I love."  
"I'd like to see that." Laura shot back.  
"Oh don't worry, you will." They glared at each other and Abby walked back to her seat.

Wally and Kuki still held onto each other. Both not wanting to let go. The song finally ended and they looked up at each other. Wally leaned in and kissed Kuki on the cheek.  
"I love you." He whispered in her ear, and walked away.  
Kuki bit her lip and looked at the ground, trying to hold back tears, sighing.  
Abby walked back over to Laura real quick to make on last taunt.  
"Oh was that an I love you I thought I saw _your_ boyfriend say to _my_ best friend?"  
Laura glared at her and Abby walked back over to Kuki with a giggle.  
"Well my job is done."  
"What job?" Kuki asked.  
"Oh nothing, just making Laura squirm. She is so jealous."  
"Well, she has no reason to, she has him, and that's the way it is."  
"What do you mean?" Abby said.  
"It looked like he said "I love you"."  
"Oh he did, twice."  
"TWICE!" She almost yelled. People looked at her with odd expressions.  
She just laughed nervously and looked back at Kuki.  
"Anyway, so if he told you twice then why in the world are you not with him right now."  
"Because he has a girlfriend, and their perfectly happy together."  
Abby looked at her not believing she said that.  
"That is the biggest loud of crud I have ever heard! He ain't happy. If he was then he wouldn't be in love with you." She tried not to scream since they we still around people.  
Kuki frowned again.  
"I'm sorry girl. I just wish you'd be happy."  
"I know Abby. I wish I was too."  
Abby put her arm around Kuki and they both walked back to their seats.

* * *

**Ok here's chapter 13. Hope it turned out ok. R&R! Might update later today, but I'm not sure yet. Alrighty, byebyez! **

Kukigirly


	14. Chapter 14

**KukixWallyThe Sequel: Love Hurts  
Chapter 14**

Finally it was time to leave. Everyone said there goodbyes and were heading out. Kuki and Abby were grabbing their purses and saying bye to people. Blake walked over to Kuki and smiled.  
"Almost forgot to give you this Kooks. Just in case you need something." He said handing her his phone number with a wink.  
"Call me."  
Kuki looked at him surprised and put the number in her purse.  
Wally almost lost it. He gave her his phone number, and was his ears diseaving him or did he just call her Kooks?  
"Aren't we just Miss. Popular tonight." Abby said with a giggle.  
"I guess so. Chad gave me his phone number too, but I don't think I'll be calling him anytime soon." Kuki said smiling.  
"Why not?"  
"Let's just say your sister has a pretty evil glare."  
They both laughed while walking over to Nigel and Nicole and hugging them.  
Nicoel and Nigel still felt pretty bad about the tape.  
"Look Kuki, me and Nigel are so sorry about that tape." Nicole said.  
"It's fine really. I'm over it." Kuki smiled, trying to hide what she was really feeling.  
They smiled and Nicole hugged her.  
"I just wish things were better between you two. You mean the world to Nigel and me."  
Kuki smiled.  
"Thanks, to both of you."  
"No problem." Nigel said.  
Kuki and Abby walked back to there table to tell Hoagie good bye.  
"You coming over later?" Abby asked.  
"Oh course. I'm staying right near there anyway."  
"Yeah a few rooms away." Kuki said sarcastically.  
"Ok." Abby laughed huggign him and giving him a kiss.  
Kuki looked over at Wally, and sighed. Abby noticed.  
"Come on, even if you hate it, we have to be polite."  
"We do?"  
Abby grabbed her hand and walked over to him.  
"We gotta hit the road. See you guys later?" Abby asked.  
"Yeah hope so." Wally said.  
"Yes, it was so nice to see you two." Laura said with her fake smile she always carried around.  
"Oh it was our pleasure." Kuki said returning a fake smile.  
"See ya Wally."  
They both turned around to go and grabbed there purses.  
"She's about as fake as fake can get." Abby whispered.  
"Don't I know it." Kuki whispered back.  
Hoagie walked over an joined them.  
They grabbed their stuff and headed out the door.

Wally and Laura finally got back to the house. Laura, still feeling like Wally's mind was somewhere else.  
"You and Kuki seemed chummy tonight." She said walkinmg inside the house.  
"What?" He said not paying attention again.  
She was getting tired of this.  
"Not listening? I mean you haven't been the entire night!"  
Wally looked at her confused.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You haven't been paying one ounce of attention to me the whold day."  
Wally sighed.  
"That's crazy."  
"Oh it is? I don't think so. Ever since you got invited to this little _reunion_, I've been the farthest thing from your mind. You're either on the phone, or out somewhere and everytime I try and talk it's like "Hu? What?". And I'm sick of it!"  
Wally looked at her.  
"Are you done now?" He said annoyed.  
"Yes."  
"Look, I'm sorry Laura, I've just, had a lot on my mind at the moment."  
"No, you have had Kuki on your mind." She said coldly.  
As much as he wanted to argue with her, he couldn't. He did have Kuki on his mind, and he still did. He just couldn't let her go. No matter how hard he tried. He loved her with every bit of his heart, and he knew nothing would change that. He had to try and make things right between them. Before his time ran out.  
"Listen, I got to go. I'll be back later, ok?"  
She shook her head. Was this girl ever going to leave his head.  
"Kuki?"  
He looked at her from the door.  
"Yeah."

* * *

**Hihi! Here's chapter 14! Hope you peoples liked it. OoOoOoOo the drama is coming! Lol! I'll update tomarrow most likely. Ok? Byebyez!**

**Kukigirly**


	15. Chapter 15

**Anonymous- Yeah well at all that Kuki has been through. The love of her life is with a horrible bitter twit. Lol! I know how I'd feel. Anyways thanks for the wonderful reviews.**

**Bpotato23- Lol! I'm the same way when it comes to hyperness. I think I'm to hyper for my own good. Anyways thanks for all the coolie reviews. You rock sooo muches! **

Justine- Yup, Laura is evil. Hehehe! Thanks for the reviews. I'll try to add a little more to my chapters so they will be longer, but since they nig chapters are coming up they should be.

**Lalaine- Yuppy, updating is the bestest! So glad you are lovin the story. Thankz for the review!**

**XXBrittannyXX- So glad you love my story. I'll keep updating the best I can. **

**Mazzi4- So glad you love it! If only things were that easy in the world of love. People could just live happy ever after forever. To bad it's not! Lol! Thankz for the review. **

**Nightie629- Yuppy, emotion rocks! Thankz for the review!**

**Breanna- Your welcome for a great story. Yup I'm planning to have longer chapters since a lot more will be happening soon. Thankz for the review.

* * *

KukixWally The Sequel: Love Hurts  
Chapter 15 **

KukixWally The Sequel: Love HurtsChapter 15 KukixWally The Sequel: Love HurtsChapter 15 

When the girls got back they changed into their jeans and t shirts and lounged around the house. Kuki watched some TV and Abby was reading a magazine. There was silence until they heard a knock at the door.  
"Oh, that must be Hoagie. I'll get it." Abby said getting up.  
She opened the door and to her surprise there stood Wally. She shook her head.  
"You just don't give up do you?"  
"Have you ever known me to?"  
She giggled.  
"Nope." She smiled and let him in.  
Kuki looked at him from where her head was rested on the arm of the couch.  
"Well, I'm just gunna head over and see Hoagie. Be back later." Abby said quickly, closing the door.  
Kuki sat up and looked at him in disbelief.  
"I'm guessing you didn't cover everything you needed to say yet?"  
"No, I pretty much covered it. But I still think we need to talk." He said.  
"About what?"  
He walked over and sat next to her.  
"Us."  
"There is nothing to talk about. There is no us."  
"Why can't there be?" He said.  
"Because, you have a girlfriend. Have you forgotten about her this fast?"  
"No, but I told you, Laura isn't important."  
"Well your living with her she has to be somewhere in your heart."  
"You're more important."  
She sighed shaking her head. Wally just sat there looking at her. Why was he the only one trying to fix this. It was getting aggravating.  
"Ya know what, fine. You don't want to be with me, I get it now." He said getting up.  
"What?" She said confused.  
"I've told you I love you, and all you can do is argue with me. I get it now. You just don't love me anymore."  
Kuki couldn't believe he thought that.  
"That's what you think? I don't love you?"  
"Well you haven't showed me you have."  
"I haven't showed you because everywhere you are your girlfriend is."  
They just looked at each other.  
"Whatever Kuki, you don't have to hide it. I get it now." he said walking away.  
Kuki looked down trying not to cry. She felt horrible. How could she let him think that. What was wrong with her.  
"Wally wait."  
He turned around and looked at her.  
"I do love you." She said quietly.  
"What?"  
She shook her head, and they called her the oblivious one.  
"I love you." She said with tears in her eyes.  
"You do?"  
"Yes."  
He walked over and looked at her in the eyes.  
"Why didn't you just tell me Kuki?"  
"Because, it's not that easy." She said walking away from him a little and turning around.  
"I wanted to so bad, but every time there was Laura, glaring at me from a far. I didn't know how to say it."  
He pulled her to him and smiled.  
"Sometimes you don't have to."  
He leaned in and kissed her softly. She looked surprised for a second, but closed her eyes putting her arms around his neck and kissed him back, letting her herselt get caught up in the moment. They broke after a few minuets and put their foreheads together.  
"I love you Wally." She said. Wally smiled.  
"I love you too Kuki."  
She smiled at him.  
"What about Laura."  
Wally looked stressed. Way to ruin the moment.  
"Why must you keep bringing her into this."  
"Because, she's still in your life."  
He put his hands through his hair in frustration.  
"Yeah, you're right."  
"Beside she does live with you." She pointed out  
"Oh that, she asked to live with me."  
Kuki looked up confused.  
"What?"  
"I never invited her to because we had a serious relationship, she moved in with me because her parents threw her out of there house and Sally already had a roommate at the time."  
Kuki looked surprised.  
"That's it?"  
"Yeah."  
"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.  
"Because I didn't think it would matter, I thought you could tell we weren't really that serious."  
She giggled.  
"Oh, so now I'm suppose to be a mind reader?"  
He tickled her a little and they both fell on the couch.  
"Yeah, you are."  
She smiled and cuddled up to him. He grabbed onto her and she rested her head on his chest. They sat there for awhile just holding each other.  
"So, what are you going to do now?" Kuki said breaking the silence.  
"I guess I'm going home and telling Laura the news." He said stroking her hair.  
"What are you going to tell her?" Kuki wondered hoping it wasn't going to make her look any worse in Laura eyes than she already did.  
"Just, I never really got over you and now that your back, I want to give us a shot."  
She smiled.  
"Sounds good to me."  
He smiled and kissed her on the head while getting up.  
"Guess I'm off." He said.  
'Be careful. I don't want to find out that she attacked you or something."  
He laughed a little.  
"Ok, I will."  
He headed for the door, but Kuki ran over to him.  
"Walls?"  
"Yeah?"  
She leaned in and kissed him sweetly little did she know someone was opening the door. Abby looked in on the sight and a huge smile came on her face.  
"Yes!" She screamed.  
The two quickly broke apart and looked at a happy Abby.  
Hoagie quickly looked in.  
"What, what did I miss?"  
Abby walked into the door.  
"Oh nothing you won't be seeing again." Abby said giggling.  
"Just two innocent love birds kissing."  
"Oh man! I miss everything." He complained.  
Kuki and Wally blushed and giggled walking to the door.  
"You're leaving already?" Abby said.  
"Yeah, I got to go home and talk to Laura." He said raising his eyebrows.  
"Oh….well you go do that then." Abby said.  
"But, I'll be back later." He said kissing Kuki real quick.  
"Bye."  
"Bye Wally!" Abby yelled.  
Kuki closed the door and walked in smiling to herself.  
Abby giggled a little.  
"Happy now?"  
Kuki couldn't help but smile back at her and look at the door.  
"Yeah, I'm happy now."

* * *

**Hihi! Wowies! They finally kiss! Yayness! So happy. I thought the chapter came out ok, but I really think I could have done better, but I wasn't sure how I could do it diffrent. O well, I hope you peoples liked it anyways! R&R of course! Byebyez! **

Kukigirly


	16. Chapter 16

**KukixWally The Sequel: Love Hurts  
Chapter 16**

Wally walked up to his house and sighed. He hoped that this wouldn't turn into something ugly. He hadnever really broken up withanyone before. He walked into the living room and saw Laura relaxing on the couch watching TV. She looked up at him and noticed his serious yet nervous expression. She knewthis wasn't going to be something good.  
"What's wrong?"  
"We gotta talk." He said nervously.  
She lookedworried. Please say Kuki didn't tell him about what she had said today.  
"Look, whatever she said, it's all a lie."  
Wally gave her an odd look.  
"What are talkin about?"  
She sighed relieved.  
"Nothing, so what do you want to talk about?"  
"I know that you may not like it but, Kuki's back, and now that she's here, I want to see if things are going to work out between us. Like it was before she moved."  
Laura's eyes widened.  
"Are...are you, breaking up with me?"  
He cringed a little.  
"Yeah."  
She couldn't believe this. The little Japanese twit did it. She got under his skin, but how.  
"How'd she do it?"  
"How did she do what?"  
"How did Kuki do it? How did she get to you?"  
Hegave her an odd look.  
"Cry? Grovel? Until you felt sorry for her? Is that how your little visit went, because if it is, I would love to learn some of her techniques."  
Wally was in awe. Where was this coming from?  
"No, I mean yeah, there was some crying, but she didn't beg me to dump you. She's not like that."  
"How do you know? I mean she's been in Florida for about 6 years. That is a long time ya know."  
"I know her, ok?"  
"Oh yeah? How do you know that she doesn't have ten guys back at home, waiting for her? Maybe she just wanted to add another name to her list. Oh let's just take Wally, who cares if he has a girlfriend."  
He couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth.  
"Are all of these negative things suppose to make me change my mind?" Wally said.  
Laura shook her head.  
"Why are so quick to defend her."  
"Why are you so quick to put her down."  
"Because she's changed you! She said annoyed.  
"This girl's been here for two, three days, and suddenly everything is different between us."  
He frowned.  
"I haven't changed that much. I'm still me."  
"No you're not. The Wally I knew, the one I thought I knew, wouldn't just run off with some girl from his past, and leave me hanging like this. Face it, she's changed you."  
It was silent for a second, as the two just looked at each other, Laura was furious, Wally was confused, it was overall hectic..  
"Wally,we live together, doesn't that mean anything to you?"  
"I invited you because Sally had a room mate at the time. Since I was your boyfriend and you were getting throw out of your house, I thought it would be polite."  
She looked down defeated. There was no way to change his mind. As much as she put down Kuki, as much as she tried to make him feel guilty, it was no use. His mind was made up, and he didn't want her in his life anymore. Wally noticed the look on her face.  
"I'm sorry Laura."  
She sniffled a little.  
"It's ok, I mean you love her right, why shouldn't you two be together. I was just standing in the way of that."  
Wally put his hand on her shoulder.  
"You'll find someone, I know it. It's just not me."  
She smiled a little.  
"Guess I gotta call Sally, and tell her she found her new roommate."  
Wally nodded.  
Awkward silence filled the room. Wally finally broke it after a while.  
"Well, I better go and get some stuff, I gotta hit the road."  
"You staying at Kuki's tonight?"  
"Yeah, I just had to come by and get some stuff first."  
Laura looked down.  
"Oh."  
Wally walked into his room to get some clothes for tomorrow, as Laura sat there frowning until he came back.  
"So I guess I'll see you later then?" Wally asked.  
"Yeah sure, I'll most likely be at Sally's."  
"Ok."  
She looked up at him sadness filling her eyes.  
"Bye Laura." He said walking out.  
"Bye Wally." She whispered.  
Tears starting dripping down her pale face. She felt as ifshe had justlost everything.  
"For good."  
"Not necessarily my dear."  
Laura almost jumped out of her skin. As far as she knew it she was alone.  
"Who's there?" She said quickly.  
"What do you want?"  
"Oh nothing, just to help you out."  
Out of the darkness came a even darker figure.  
"See, I hate Kuki Sanbon as much as you do, and her utter destruction will be quite a pleasure."  
"Who are you?" Laura said.  
"Oh that will be known in time, all in time.  
Laura looked at this figure confused. Why would anyone want to help her.**

* * *

**

**Hihi! OoOoOoO mysterious evil person wants to help Laura get rid of Kuki. Who is it you ask. I can't tell you that silly! Lol! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Laura is no longer Wally's girlfriend. Anyways, I shall update tomarrow most likely. Ok byebyez for now!**

**Kukigirly**


	17. Chapter 17

**Almostinsane- Hi! Nice to see you finally reviewing again!Thankz for all of the "great chapters". Lol!**

**Lalaine- You're very welcome. I was glad to review your story, It's very good so far. Best of luck with it, oh and thanks for reviewing mine as well! Hehe. **

**Crasiness- Yes, Wally is a bit OC, but its like they say, love changes people. Lol! Anywayz it's mainly because all the character in this story are around 20, so he isn't going to be exactly how he was as a kid, but I'm still hoping to give him some of his old spunk. Hope that doesn't change your mind to keep reading this story.**

**CKNDFanatic- Lol! Yeah cliffies do stink. Thankz for the awsome review!**

**Justine- Yup, I wonder who the mystery person is. Must be someone evil to help out Laura. Hehehe. Anywayz, thankz for the review.**

**Nightie629- Yup heres the update you've been askin for. Thankz for the review!**

**Bpotato23- My most hyperest reviewer! Lol! I always love your reviews. Thankz for all them. **

**Squirt-Anne- Thanksz for the reviewz, and yes there is going to be some action coming up. Stay tuned for it.**

**

* * *

KukixWally The Sequel: Love Hurts  
Chapter 17**

Wally got to the hotel and reached Abby and Kuki's room. He knock on the door and out came Abby.  
"Hey! You're here." She said letting him in.  
"And in one piece."  
"Yeah I guess I am." He laughed.  
"How'd it go?" Abby wondered.  
"On a scale of 1 to 10, I'd give it a 6."  
"Hmm…that's not bad, I've seen worse."  
"So have I!" Hoagie said with a mouth full of food.  
Abby shook her head at her boyfriend.  
"So was it worth it, overall? Dumping Laura."  
Wally thought for a second and smiled.  
"Yeah, it was."  
Abby smiled back.  
"Good."  
"So where is Kooks?" Wally wondered.  
"Oh, in her room, it's right over there."  
He thanksed her and walked over to her room, knocking on the door.  
"Oh hi!" She said with a smile.  
"You're ok. I was kind of worried."  
Wally smiled.  
"Nah, nothing I couldn't handle."  
She laughed and hugged him tight. They both went into her room and shut the door.  
Abby looked over and smiled, but something was still eating at her.  
"Think everything will be ok now?" Hoagie asked.  
"I don't know, I mean it seems to easy."  
He looked at her confused.  
"What do you mean? They went through a lot already."  
"I know, Wally had a girlfriend, Kuki's depressed , Wally tells Kuki how he feels, Kuki is still depressed, Wally finally gets rid of girlfriend, and now they are happily together."  
Hoagie looked at her confused again.  
"Yeah, so what's the big problem then."  
"I dunno, Abby just thinks they aren't quite done with the battle just yet."  
"Maybe you're just worrying to much. I mean come on, you have been worried about Kuki since you got here, and now that the fight is finally over you don't know how to let go. Ever think of it like that?" Hoagie said putting his hands on her shoulders.  
Abby looked up at him and blushed a little.  
"No, I guess not."  
"See, nothing to worry about."  
They smiled and kissed each other.  
"So you really think there is nothing to worry about?"  
"Of course. Nothing."  
Abby nodded but something was still bugging her. Why?

"So overall it was ok?" Kuki asked while her and Wally were in her room.  
"Yeah, I mean there was a bit of yelling, and glaring, but yeah, it was ok."  
"So, she's not plotting to get sweet revenge on me as we speak?"  
Wally laughed.  
"No I don't think so. And besides, I wouldn't let her." He said wrapping his arms around her.  
She looked up at him with her big violet eyes gazing at his emerald ones.  
"Really?"  
"Really." He leaned in and kissed her lovingly. They both missed being able to do that. Sure, Wally had kissed a couple girls while she was away, but it was never like kissing her. She would always come to mind after he broke from the others. Then he would be bombarded with thoughts of her, and he hoped that she wasn't off kissing some random guy, and that if she was, she would think of him like he did with her. It happened every time.  
"So does this mean that were together again?" Wally asked.  
"No." She smiled.  
Wally's eyes grew wide.  
"What ?"  
"You haven't asked me yet silly." She giggled.  
"Oh, right. Well, um…what do I say?"  
"Just say what's on your mind."  
Wally thought for a second. He grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes.  
"Kuki, I love you so much, I always have and I always will. No matter who comes into my life I know that you will always be somewhere on my mind. Will you please be my girlfriend again?"  
She smiled brightly at him and her eyes started tearing up. Wally saw this and thought that he said something wrong.  
"What? What did I say?"  
"No, they're happy tears." She smiled wiping her eyes.  
"Oh." He said releived.  
"So, does that mean yes?"  
She nodded.  
"Yeah."  
They hugged each other tightly and gave each other another quick kiss.  
"So we're ok now? " He asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Hey? You two ok in there?" Abby yelled.  
"Yeah, and you can come in." Kuki said back.  
Abby opened the door with Hoagie following.  
"Ok, just making sure that you two weren't yelling at each other or something. Don't want a repeat of the party."  
They both laughed.  
"Neither do I." Wally said.  
"Yeah, well let's just hope that it's all over." Hoagie said.  
"I think it will be." Kuki chimned in.  
The four sat and talked for a while until Abby let ut a heavy yawn.  
"Ok well, I'm going to bed." Abby said yawning again.  
"Don't stay up to late you crazy love birds." Hoagie smiled.  
They both smiled back.  
"Night." Kuki said.  
Abby gave her and Wally a quick hug, and Hoagie gave Kuki and hug and Wally some crazy handhsake they have done since they were kids.  
"Good Night." Hoagie said closing the door.  
"Don't you two stay up to late either." Wally yelled.  
They both giggled and Kuki yawned laying on her bed.  
Wally climbed in and Kuki cuddled up to him. They bith layed there looking at the ceiling, while Wally stroked her hair. For a moment it was just like the day she had told him she was moving. When they both decided that they shouldn't say goodbye, but to say that it was a break. A break from each other for awhile. That when she came back they would pick up the pieces of their relationship. Now here they were, finally keeping the deal. Putting the puzzle back together again. The puzzle of there love for each other. Now they had their chance. To finally be together again. Soon both were fast asleep in each others arms. Just the way it should be.

* * *

**Wowie! So fluffy! I loved the ending though. I thought that was the best part. Anywayz I'm sorry it took so long to update. I have been pretty busy lately with diffrent stuff. Oh, and I have another fanfic in the works. I have the summery and a run through done of it. Now I just gotta start typing it. I will tell ya more about it when I start it up. Can't wait! Ok well, might update again today or tomarrow. Byebyez! **

Kukigirly


	18. Chapter 18

**Justine- Yuppy! Fluffyness rox my pretty pink sox! Don't worry soon you will find out about who the mystery person is. Thankz for the review.**

**CKNDFanatic- Of course I saw you reviewed! Lol! Yuppy I sure do love 3/4! Hehe. Thankz for the review!**

**Lalaine- I don't mind corrections. Just not flames cause I think thats mean. Yeah I meant both. Lol! Thankies!**

**Nightie629- Thankies! I love cutness. Heheh.**

**Bpotato23- Me too! I love Laguna Beach. Lo is my favorite. We're both so bubbly and happy. Anywayz back on topic here. You shall find out about the mystery person soon enough. Thankz for the review.**

**Almostinsane- Thankies! I'm glad you liked it.**

* * *

KukixWally The Sequel: Love Hurts

Chapter 18

Kuki rolled over yawning and opened her eyes. She looked over seeing that Wally was still fast asleep with his arms around her. She smiled and kissed him on the forhead, while looking at her alarm clock. 11:58 AM. She heard what sounded like voices, and moved out of bed, walking into the main room where to her surprise she found Abby and Fanny talking.  
"Oh good morning to ya Kuki. Hope I didn't wake you." Fanny said in her usual Irish accent.  
"No, no, I'm good." She said with a another yawn.  
"Not to sound rude Fanny, but what are you doing here?"  
"I was about to ask the same thing." Abby said.  
"Oh yes, right, well I'm here because it looks as if some kind of villian is after us again."  
Abby and Kuki looked at each other surprised.  
"What? Why?" Abby wondered.  
"We are not sure of that yet, but it seems like whoever it is, they are planing something as we speak."  
Abby and Kuki couldn't believe it. Who would want them, after all these years.  
"I just hope wish all the members in your sector could have been here to. It's hard going from place to place."  
Just as she said that Hoagie came out of Abby's room streching. Abby got an embarrassed look on her face.  
"Morning all." Hoagie said walking over and giving Abby a kiss on the head.  
"Are you having a party or something?"  
"No sweetie, we aren't." Abby said annoyed that her very proper boss just saw her boyfriend walk out of her room.  
"Fanny here, just wanted to tell us some stuff this morning."  
"Oh ok, so what's going down?"  
"Well now that I see _another_ operative is here, then I guess all that is left is to tell Wally and Nigel."  
Right at his name Wally came out of Kuki's room yawning.  
"Wally dude, what's up?" Hoagie said.  
"Hey, nothing much." Wally said kissing Kuki on the cheek.  
Kuki blushed a little, looking embarrassed like Abby had.  
"Ok, are there any more operatives that have spent the night in your hotel room?" Fanny asked.  
"No." Abby and Kuki yelled together.  
"Alrighty then. As I was saying, it looks as if some old villian has decided to get revenge on all the old operatives from our time. So now I'm trying to get in contact with all the members so we can all be ready. It looks like who ever is planning this, is located in Arizona."  
Hoagie smiled.  
"Hey, that's where I live."  
"Perfect Numbuh 2, you know the area that will help us out in the long run."  
Hoagie grinned hearing his code name again. It's been forever since he had last been called that.  
"Haven't heard that name in awhile." Abby chimned.  
"So does that mean we are going by our code names now?" Kuki asked.  
"I thought it would make things easier." Fanny said.  
"And funner." She winked.  
"Wow, Fanny Fulbright, and fun? That doesn't seem normal." Wally laughed.  
Fanny giggled.  
"I still have the power to slap you dumb boys ya know."  
Abby smiled.  
"Now there is the Numbuh 86 we know."  
They all laughed, but then got back on topic.  
"Ok, all of you should be prepared for anything."  
"Yeah but I'm still confused, what do they want from us?" Abby asked.  
"We have already been taken out of the data base, I mean we might not even remember how to use any of our 2x4 technology."  
Everyone was silent for a while trying to understand until one operative decided to break the silence.  
"That's what they're hoping for."  
Everyone turned to look at Kuki with surprised looks.  
"I mean this would be the perfect time to attack us, right? We are all together agian, all caught up in our own lives to even suspect that they would be planning a attack right under our noses."  
Everyone could not believe it. The little oblivious one had guessed all of this.  
"How do you know that?" Abby asked.  
"Isn't it ovious?"  
"Ya see why I love this girl." Wally said smiling and kissing her on the head.  
"No, I don't." Hoagie said with a laugh.  
Wally smaked him upside the head, and looked at Fanny again.  
"As you were saying?" He said glaring at Hoagie playfully.  
"Yes, well I think Numbuh 3 said it all."  
Everyone nodded.  
"Alright I will call Nigel and let him and Nicole know about this." Abby said getting up to go get her cell phone.  
"And I will call Blake." Kuki chimned.  
"Whoa, whoa, missy, Blake? Wally asked.  
"Why in the name of crud do you have to call him."  
"Because silly, we are going to need some type of transportation, and Blake flyes jets for a living."  
"So, we will have someone else fly us there."  
She smiled and gave him a little peck on the lips.  
"You're so cute when you get all jealous."  
He blushed a little. Wasn't he to old for that he wondered.  
Kuki grabbed her cell and dialed the number Blake had written to her.  
Abby on the other hand just finished her conversation with Nigel on the phone.  
"Ok Nigel knows about everything and he said that him and Nicole will meet us here soon."  
Fanny nodded and looked over at Kuki who had just hung up with Blake.  
"Ok Blake said that he would be happy to lend us some of his jets, to use on our mission."  
"Just as long as he isn't piloting ours." Wally mumbled.  
Kuki glared at him with a little grin.  
"Ok, so I guess the only thing left to say is, Kids Next Door, Battle Stations!" Fanny yelled with a smile.  
They all beamed. This was sure to be a blast fromt he past.

* * *

**Hihi peoples! Here's the new chapter. Hope it turned out ok. Ok well I gotta go. Will update most likely tomarrow, if I'm not busy. Byebyez!**

**Kukigirly**


	19. Chapter 19

**Justine- Yuppy, you will find out more about the mystery guy soon enough. As for Wally, who wouldn't be jealous of some guy that's always trying to flirt with your girlfriend. Lol! Thankies fort he review!**

**Crasiness- Yuppy, I always try and answer peoples reviews. I'm glad you liked the new chapter. I really hope you like this one as well. Thankz for the review!**

**Nightie629- Lol! Yuppy the KND are going back to their old ways. Let's just hope that there long years of not fighting won't cause trouble for them. Thankz for the review!**

**Almostinsane- Glad you liked the new chapter! Thankies for the review!**

**Bpotato23- So happy you liked the new chapter. An Oscar Myer Weiner? Hmm...Lol! Anywayz, thankz for the review, as always.**

**The-3-Amigos- I'm so glad your liking it. Yup, Wally' ex is getting an offer from our mystery guy to help her out getting revenge on Kuki. Wonder if she will exept after hearing his plans. Hmm...Lol! Thankz for the review.**

* * *

**KukixWally The Sequel: Love Hurts  
Chapter 19**

All the way in Arizona, Laura's evil "helper", was showing her exactly what he had planned.  
They were in an odd building that looked like some sort of lab, and there was a almost empty room with another room attached that looked like it was for studying fumes or something.  
"Ok, now once I shoot Kuki in here, I want you to look the door so no one else will get in and then press this button." He said in the control room.  
"Why?" Laura wondered.  
"Must you ask so many questions!" He yelled.  
"Well, I would like to know what you are planning."  
He glared.  
"If _you_ didn't interrupted _me_, maybe I'd have gotten to that by now!"  
She glared back.  
"As I was saying, after you press that button, a sleeping gas will seep through this entire room, knocking her out completely for at least 5 minuets. Then, when she finally asleep you have time to sprinkle this on her." He said taking out a pouch of something.  
"What's this?"  
"It's a special kind of powder that erases someone's entire memory." He said with an evil laugh.  
She look horrified.  
"You want me to erase her entire memory? Like everything she knows."  
"Well of course. That will keep her out of you life forever won't it?"  
"Well yeah but, I don't want to erase her entire memory, besides won't I get caught?"  
"That was my next point." He said.  
"As long as you wear these gloves the entire time, no finger prints will be seen anywhere."  
She took the gloves looking at them suspiciously.  
"Besides, I have the whole room programmed to not let any finger prints get anywhere in this entire place."  
Laura had the worst feeling inside of her. She didn't want to be responsible for Kuki loosing her entire memory, but if she did do it then she wouldn't remember her love for Wally, leaving him single. But wait? Wouldn't Wally want to be by her side all the time.  
"Won't Wally want to be around Kuki though, to try and help get her memory back?"  
"Yes, for a little while, but I almost bet that when Kuki ends up not remembering anything, he will give up. She won't be the Kuki he loved anymore."  
Laura thought about it for a second. He was right. Wally was the type that quite after something didn't turn out his way. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.  
"Ok then, I accept your deal. I'll help."  
He smiled.  
"Excellent."  
He put out his hand to her, and she slowly put her hand in his, shaking it.  
"Let's just hope I'm not makingthe deal with evil himself..."

Everyone was a board a 1st class jet to Arizona. Each sector had a different jet except Nicole got to go with Sector V since she was married to Nigel now. Unfortunately for Wally, Sector V got piloted by Blake.  
"Whoa this jet is amazing." Hoagie said sitting in one of the plush seats next to Abby.  
"Man, I hope when I get my degree, I can pilot something this fancy."  
"Yeah, it is pretty fancy isn't it." Blake bragged.  
"It is pretty fancy isn't it?" Wally said sarcastically.  
Kuki hit him on the arm.  
"Be nice." She whispered.  
"Ya know he did this on purpose. Just so he could flirt with you. I bet even if we were married he would still flirt with you."  
She grinned.  
"Are you saying you want to marry me Wally Beetles?" She giggled.  
He laughed too.  
"Someday."  
"Well anyway, the flirting is just all in good fun, he doesn't mean anything by it."  
He shrugged, crossing his arms.  
"Yeah well, it ain't fun for me."  
"Hey all come look at this." Blake announced.  
Everyone got out of their seats and walked into the control room where Blake was piloting. The view was magnificent from here, you could see the clouds and the blueness of the shy, yet you could see the ground below.  
"Wow." Kuki said amazed.  
"You sure do get to see everything from here."  
Blake smiled while piloting.  
"Just one of the many rewards of being a pilot."  
Hoagie looked around dreamily.  
"Yeah well, I just can't wait till I'm finally flying."  
Abby smiled putting her arm around him.  
"Soon enough."  
They all went back to there seats but Blake wanted to talk to Kuki.  
"Hey Kooks?"  
She turned around and looked over at him.  
"Yeah?"  
He turned around to face her.  
"Is it just me or are you and Wally all chummy again." He laughed.  
She giggled.  
"Yeah we are. He finally dumped Laura, so everything is pretty much back to normal."  
He smiled.  
"Good for you."  
She smiled back.  
"Thanks Blake."  
She headed back to her seat and sat next to Wally again who was already looking at her funny.  
"What?"  
"What was that all about?"  
She shook her head at his jealousy.  
"Just Blake telling me that he is glad that me and you are back on track again."  
"Oh yeah, I bet he is trilled." He said sarcastically.  
She smiled and pulled him into a kiss.  
"I bet he is too."  
They both smiled happily.  
Over at Nigel and Nicole. Nicole was looking a little paler all of a sudden.  
"Nicole are you ok?" Nigel asked concerned. This was not like her to get nervous on flights. She flew all the time growing up.  
"Oh yeah, I just feel, odd and tired all of sudden, that's all."  
He looked a little worried.  
"But you love traveling, I don't see why you would."  
She looked confused.  
"Yes, me either, I must be overworked or something. From all of the action going on lately. I'll be fine, really."  
"If you say so."  
They continued flying for quite a while until Blake's voice echoed through out the jet.  
"Ok Sector V! We have hit the wonderful place of, Arizona!"

* * *

**Wowies! Laura exepted Fathers offer, and the KND are finally in Arizona! So much stuffs happening. Lol! Anywayz, sorry it took a little while to update. I'm trying my best, but I've had a lot to do so, I really haven't been able to edit my chapters. I'm going to try and update tomarrow since next week I'm gunna be really busy. Ok byebyez!**

**Kukigirly**


	20. Chapter 20

**KukixWally The Sequel: Love Hurts  
****Chapter20**

**The KND walked out of the jet plane. They had to admit, Arizona was a beautiful place. Mountain as far as the eye could see. Very surreal.  
**"**Aaahhh the fresh smell of home. I sure missed it." Hoagie said breathing in the aroma of the air.  
**"**At least you finally get to show me where you live now." Abby said patting his shoulder. Hoagie grinned at her.  
**"**How about after the mission is over I take ya out and show you around." He said raising his eye brows playfully.  
**"**Are you asking me out?"  
**"**I dunno, is my charm taking over?"  
She giggled.  
**"**Yeah, Abby thinks it is."  
Abby played with his hair a little still giggling.  
**"**Ok troops, now that we have hit Arizona, I want everyone on there toes." Numbuh 362 announced"It may have been awhile since we last did this, but I know that we can handle it. Now each sector will be given a place to go. Sector V, I want you guys to go into the building and find out who this person is. The rest of you will stand on guard either inside or outside. Am I clear?" "Sir yes sir!" They all yelled.  
****She smiled."Ok then. Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!"  
****They all cleared out and grabbed their weapons waiting for their assighnment, while Sector V got ready to go into the building and start searching. Nicole came over at said her goodbyes to Nigel before he went on his mission."Just be careful alright? I don't want to find out that my husband is laying lifeless somewhere."  
****Nigel blushed at his wife."Ok, I promise, I will be careful."  
****They gave each other one last goodbye kiss and he ran over to his team.  
****"You guys and girls ready?"  
****They all looked at each other and nodded.  
"Ok, let's do this. Numbuh 4 open the door." He said in his serious voice.  
****Wally walked over and tugged on the door till it opened, letting his teammates walk inside. They all looked around at the empty building. It looked like it hadn't been used in ages. The light from the outside kept them able to see ahead of them. As they walked through they kept seeing a "F" posted on the walls. As if it was the person that owned it's name. Numbuh 1 knew he had to have them split up.  
****"Ok guys, I want us all to split up. This place is huge so I know we can cover more ground. Numbuh's 2 and 5 go to the left, Numbuh's 3 and 4 to the right. I'll be looking around here. You all have your communicators ready if you find anything, but keep your ears and eyes open for distress calls. Ok team move out."  
****They all went there different ways looking around.  
****"Looks like Numbuh 1 hasn't lost his touch." Numbuh 5 laughed."Yeah same old Nigel." Numbuh 2 agreed.  
****They looked around and entered an old room.  
****"This place looks dead." Abby said seeing that it was dust covered and pretty much empty.  
"Yeah, but there are so many rooms, how are we going to find them.""Beats me, guess we will just have to keep looking." Abby replied looking at her surroundings.  
"Come on."  
****They both left and entered the next room.  
**

**Numbuhs 3 and 4 looked around the big place too, entering room after room and finding the same things, empty, dusty old places and no people.  
"Do you think it was just a trick, to make us suspect they were here and then attack us later." Kuki asked.  
"I dunno, maybe, all I know is that we have to keep looking around, and see if there are any clues."  
****Kuki nodded staying close to Wally as he looked around."What do you think they want with us?"  
****Wally looked bewildered.  
"Something."  
****They walked out of that room and found one room with a light.  
"Hey look, that room has a light on." Wally pointed out.  
"Let's go check."  
****They both walked side by side peering into the room together. It was light up and much different then all the others. It looked like more of a control room, where they tested chemicals and such.  
"I betta call Numbuh 1 and tell him about this." He said.  
****Kuki was curious and walked in while Wally wasn't paying attention. Wally noticed, but was to late to stop her since he was dialing Numbuh 1.  
"Kuki, get outta there, you don't know if it's dangerous!""Oh come on, I don't see anyone here." She said with a smile.  
****She looked around happily, feeling like her old self again. Wally put away his communicator and walked in suspiciously.  
"This is odd, no other room is like this one."  
"That's cause no other one is being used."  
****They both turned around quickly to see the face of an old enemy.  
****Kuki gasped, and Wally sneered at him.  
"You." He said glaring evilly.  
"What do you want?"  
He chuckled.****  
"Just to finally do the job I never did before."  
****Wally pushed Kuki behind him seeing there enemy approach them closer."Destroy you once and for all." He glowed fire, flames coming from his body in pure anger."You'll never defeat us, never in a million years…Father."

* * *

****OoOooO it is Father! All you peoples were right. Anywayz, hope you all liked it, dunno when I'll update again. Tomorrow I think I'm busy and Monday I'm swamped, but keep checking cause ya never know when I might have time to update. Ok Byebyez!**

**Kukigirly **


	21. Chapter 21

**Justine- He doesn't live in Arizona, he has a lab there. As for the delightful children, I dunno where they are. Most likely living their lives. Anywayz, thanks for the review!**

**Nicole- Very interesting story. Thanks for posting it, and reviewing my story.**

**Lalaine- Well here is the next chapter. So sorry I haven't updated in forever. Anywayz, I hope you like it and thanks for the review.**

**Almostinsane- Thanks for the review and sorry it took me so long to update.**

**The-3-Amigos- I'm glad your enjoying it, and thanks for the review.**

**Shawtypnai- Lol! Thanks for the tip. I just thought that Arizona would be a good place for father to have a secret place to hide. Anywayz, thanks for the review.**

**Bpotato23- I'm glad you liked the last chapter and here is the new one. Lol! Thanks for the review!

* * *

**

**KukixWally The Sequel: Love Hurts  
****Chapter 21 **

Father glared at them, while the rest of the team had finally caught up to them.  
"Oh my god…" Hoagie said seeing there old arch enemy again.  
"Father?"  
"That's right you little brats, I'm here to finally get my revenge on you little rodents, and there is nothing you can do about it."  
Nigel looked at him and smiled.  
"Yeah well, sorry to disappoint you, but we aren't so little anymore."  
They all lifted there weapons and aimed it at him.  
Father laughed.  
"Very cute, very. But I don't do cuteness."  
He shot a fiery explosion at them, making them all go in different directions. Shakily Nigel got up glaring at him.  
"You got weaker as you grew up I see Mr. Uno. Maybe marriage made you soft." He said lifting him in the air.  
"Stay…away…from Nicole." He choked.  
He gave him an evil smile.  
"Don't worry, Nicole isn't my target." He threw Nigel against the wall as if he were a pebble.  
Father looked around noticing that Kuki was still lying lifeless on the ground. He made his way over, lifting her chin as she started opening her eyes.  
"Have fun, because _I_ have an adventure for you."  
Father's eyes got red as Wally started to rise. He noticed Father's evil glare at Kuki and got up as fast as he could.  
"Get away from her, you freak!"  
He looked over at him laughing.  
"Sorry, but this is personal!"  
Suddenly, fire escaped from his hands shooting Kuki right into the room, where Laura was waiting for her in the control room. The door thrashed shut and glowed a deep red on the knob. Wally gasp, running to the door, but was shot back. Shaking it off he ran back but was shot back even harder. This made him really mad. He grabbed Father, pinning him against the wall.  
"Let me in there_, now."  
_"Truly sorry, but that would ruin my plans for her."  
Wally slammed Father in the wall, getting his face closer to him.  
"What plans are ya talkin about!"  
"If I told you, that would spoil it all."  
Wally growled at this throwing Father to the ground.  
All the others got up with a groan and saw the little tiff going on between Father and Wally.  
"What's going on?" Abby asked still in a daze.  
"Father has Kuki in that room and I can't get in."  
Hoagie helped Abby up and looked at him in awe.  
"What, well then how do we get into it then?"  
"You don't" Father bellowed.  
"Nobody does…" **

* * *

**

**Hihi peoples! I am SO sorry it took me sooooo long to update. I have been swamped lately since my best friend has been down and will be for the rest of the month. I haven't really been in my house to much either. I'm sorry, but I most likely won't be updating to much since I will be super busy for the next couple weeks. Sorry. I hope that you all liked this chapter tough,and I promise that when I get a chance to work on my story, I will post it on here. Ok? Alrighty, byebyez and R&R, but not meanie flames!**

**Kukigirly**


	22. Chapter 22

**Justine: Hihi! Yuppy my best friend left on Saturday, so now I'm finally able to sit down and chill on the computer for awhile. I hope this makes up for the short chapter I posted a few weeks ago. **

Almostinsane: I'm glad you liked it, and thankz for the review!

Riobella: Lol! Yes, cliffies are quite evil. Hehe. Thankz for the review!  
Hawaiiangurl361: Thank you! I'm glad you love my story so muches. I'm sooo happy I was finally able to update. I'm been pretty much yelling at myself to update it soon. Lol! Thankz again for the review.

**Actiongal: Actiongal! You have returned. I was wondering where you had gone to. I saw your story posted on here so I just thought that you might be busy with that. I can't wait to read some of your story. I'm a big romance person as you can see from my stories, so I'm bound to enjoy it. Anywayz, thankz for the review!**

**

* * *

**

**KukixWally The Sequel: Love Hurts  
Chapter 22**

Laura noticed Kuki laying in the other room, conjoined with the control room, and pressed the red button. Sleep gas seeped through out the room. She shook her head sadly, and waited for her Japanese enemy to fall into a deep sleep. Closing her eyes Laura made her way into the next room, praying she wouldn't regret this. She took a quick glance through the window, seeing everyone battling Father. Noticing the rage in their eyes. Wally looked the most angered, she knew he wanted to get in here. She looked down at Kuki again, knowing that this was it. Now or never. Her fingers gingerly traced the bag, and then slowly untied it. She put her fingers in slowly, grabbing a bit of the baby blue powder, and pulled it out. Her hand slowly made it's way over Kuki's face, as it shook nervously. Her mind told her to do it, now. Get it over with fast. Her heart told her no, that it wasn't right. She frowned, tears coming to her eyes as she put her hands closer, and closer to Kuki's sleeping face. Her hand trembled even more, as she slowly felt her fingers start to let go.  
Biting her lip, she felt all the nerves in her build up. The agony, the resentment she felt towards the girl. She wanted revenge, and this was the way to get it. Her head hollered to her. "Do it Laura, do it. Make the girl pay for what she did when she showed up. Make her pay, NOW!" Yet her heart was saying the opposite, That Kuki didn't deserve this. She may have taken Wally, but he went to her willingly. They have always been in love, and she couldn't change that. Laura didn't know who to follow. Her head throbbed as she knew that her choice had to be made now. Tears poured from her eyes as she let the bag go and hit the floor.  
"I can't do it, I just can't." She wepted.  
"As much as I resent her, I know Wally wants her."  
Her sentence was paused as she took in what she was about to say.  
"And as much as I love him…he _doesn't_ love me back."  
Silence filled the room and Laura stared at Kuki for a moment.  
"I'm sorry…" She whispered, running back into the control room and locking the door.  
Her body hit the floor in tears again, and her heart knew that as hard as this was, it was right.

The KND minus one still attacked Father to there fullest. He was getting weaker, they could see it. Father was panting, desperate for air until he fell to the ground in defeat. Numbuh 1 walked over to him pulling his shirt to make him see his face.  
"You can try all you want mister, but we still will kick your butt."  
He walked to the rest of the team, taking out his communicator and dialing the rest of the troops to come and take this villain away. Yet there was still one operative missing.  
"Kuki."  
Wally's head quickly turned to the door as he ran to it. Everyone else followed, as Wally slowly put his hand on the knob, hoping not to get zapped again. He turned it and ran in. Laura heard voices and turned around looking out of the window, seeing everyone running in. Bending over to see Kuki, Wally put his arms around her, pulling her to him, praying she was ok. Kuki groaned a little and opened her eyes, looking at her smiling team members.  
"Hi everybody." She said weakly with a cough.  
"Did we win?"  
They all grinned.  
"We wouldn't be standing here if we didn't." Abby said.  
"Guess we haven't lost our touch, huh? Hoagie said blowing the top of his laser gun.  
She giggled as Wally hugged her tightly and gave her a kiss on the head.  
Laura looked in on this and sighed.  
"They really _are_ in love."  
She lowered her head. Even though she wasn't beaten up like her fellow crime partner, Laura could feel the defeat. She had lost this match, that she knew couldn't be won. Grabbing her bag, Laura turned to see the exit door behind her, and walked to it.  
"Goodbye." Was all her heart could mutter.  
"Let's just hope that I don't find any KND agents, on my way out." Her mind said.

* * *

**Yayness! Me has returned with a new chapter! Hope it made up for the _really _short one I posted a few weeks ago. Anywayz, I don't know when the next update will be. I'm hoping that it will be soon. I'd say at least within the next couple of days, but I'm not making any promises. I'm going to try to type more today so hopefully tomarrow I can have one up. Let's just hope I can get a break in on my busy week. Alrighty keep reviewing, but no flames. Love ya's!**

**Kukigirly **


	23. Message to my readers

Hey all! I'm sooo sorry to inform you peoples, but you most likely won't see an update from me for quite some time. I've been sooo busy lately with school and then the weekends I'm usually busy doing something. Anywayz, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I haven't updated for awhile. It's just with school, band, homework and all the other things on my plate, it's pretty hard to take a couple hours to take time tosit and write. I haven't even started the next chapter yet sadly.So I doubt a new chapter will be here any time soon. Overall, I'm sorry. I hope you guys and gals aren't to upset. I promise that when I get some time on my hands to write, I will. Alrighty, I better go. See ya's.

Kukigirly


	24. Chapter 24

**Squirt/The-3-Amigos- Hmmm…a proposal. I never thought of that. Lol! Thanks for the review! **

Justine- Thanks for the understanding and the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Almostinsane: I'm glad your dog enjoys my stories as well. Lol! Thanks for the reviews and understanding.

**Riobella- Lol! AND (Adults Next Door) . I should have thought of that. Wow you seem busier than me. I hope things get better for you. **

Bumblebee115- Aww…thank you. I'm glad this is one of your favorites. Thanks for the review!

Numbuh 619- Lol! Yeah 3/4 is a great bonus. I'm happy you enjoy this story so much. I hope this chapter lives up to the rest. Thanks for the review!

**Numbuh 19- No, it's not over yet but it will be after a couple more chapters.

* * *

**

**KukixWally The Sequel: Love Hurts  
Chapter 24**

The voices of all the exited operatives seemed to reach the whole world, even if it was only Sector V in Nigel's house. After their defeat of Father, everyone thought it was time to settle down and celebrate. To bad even adults don't know what settle down means. The sound of glass tapping finally reached theirs ears as Nigel stood up and looked over at his team.  
"Ok, alright, I know your all exited." Nigel said.  
"But we can't get carried away."  
"Carried away?" Hoagie replied.  
"I think we need to celebrate, I mean, we're adults and we still can kick some serious butt."  
"Here, here." Wally put in.  
"Come on Numbuh 1, you have to admit, it felt pretty good to kick Fathers rear end once and for all." Abby smiled.  
Nigel blushed a little in agreement.  
"Well, yeah, it did feel pretty good."  
Everyone applauded their leader for his honesty. Even the nicest person had to admit it felt good to accomplish such a task.  
"I say we make a toast. A toast to Sector V and to our wonderful leader Nigel Uno. May Sector V's braveness and courage live on to all the other young operatives, and may Nigel's leadership styles grace the actions of the other leaders taking his role." Kuki recited.  
"Yeah, lets just hope the other leaders have better outlooks on love then he did." Wally joked sarcastically.  
Kuki smacked his arm playfully as the other operatives and Nicole giggled.  
"Fine, I must say I did make some mistakes in judgment back then, but hey, at least you two were strong enough to stand up for your selves and go against my word." He said to Kuki and Wally  
"Yeah, and run away from the tree house." Abby laughed.  
Nicole giggled at her husbands red face.  
"We all still love you Nigel." She smiled.  
"Yeah, I know."  
The conversation still held on, talking about old missions and times they remembered, to the first time they all met. It felt good to be all together again.  
"Ok, this was a fabulous dinner, but what about dessert?" Hoagie asked.  
Abby sighed in disbelief.  
"You haven't changed a bit have you?"  
"Nope, but you know you love it." Hoagie smiled.  
She shook her head.  
"Ok, I'll get dessert, I made tons of different treats." Nicole said getting up.  
Kuki and Abby went to go help out. They brought out tons of different selections like cakes, cookies, pies, and ice cream. It almost felt like Christmas.  
"Whoa, man did you bake all this Nicole?" Hoagie wondered in awe.  
"Sure did."  
"It's nice to have a cook around the house isn't it." Nigel smiled.  
Everyone dug in quickly to the mouth watering sensations Nicole had prepared. None of them were going home hungry tonight.

The night was setting as everyone relaxed around Nigel's house. Wally eyed Kuki thinking about how it felt to be all together again. The fact of the matter was, she was leaving soon. He dreaded the day that would happen. He couldn't bring himself to let her go again. They never really got the chance to be a real couple yet. How was he going to let himself let her leave after what happened the last time. Kuki noticed how zoned out he was, and wondered why with concern.  
"What's wrong, Walls?"  
He was quickly shot out of his thoughts and saw the concern on her face.  
"Huh?"  
"What's wrong, you're so quite all of a sudden."  
"Nothing, I'm just thinking, that's all."  
Kuki didn't buy the cover up story by a mile.  
"What about?"  
"Nothing, just stuff."  
"What kind of stuff?"  
Wally didn't really want to tell her the truth. He didn't want to open any negative feelings deep down in her either, but inside he knew she wasn't going to leave him alone until he was honest.  
"How long?"  
Kuki looked at him confused.  
"How long what?"  
"How long until you have to leave?"  
Her face changed. That's right, she did have to leave soon.  
"In two days." Kuki said sadly.  
Wally lowered his head.  
"That's soon."  
"Yes, it is. I'm sorry, Wally." She said rubbing his arm.  
He looked into her downtrodden eyes.  
"What's going to happen when you leave? How do we know it won't end up like before?"  
Kuki looked down at her feet and then at Wally, making his eyes meet her own.  
"We're not going to let it happen again. We were stupid and scared back then. We didn't want the fear of rejection and pain to hit us, so we hid away. Now that we know that, this is our chance to learn from our mistakes and not let anything come between us ever again."  
Wally smiled at her insight and gave her a peck on the lips.  
"We'll just have to make the most out of the time we have then."  
She smiled and leaned on his shoulder.  
"Like how?"  
Wally smiled and kissed her head.  
"Well, we can go and spend the whole day tomorrow together, just you and me."  
"What are we going to do?"  
He laughed at her attempt to find out his plans.  
"I don't know yet silly. I have to think about it."  
"Well don't take to long to decide. I can't wait that long."  
They both chuckled staring into each others eyes and cuddled on the couch till everyone was ready to leave.

* * *

**Omg, yay an update! I finally had some time on my hands to write and I hope it turned out ok. I haven't really written a chapter in awhile so I might be a little rusty. There will be about another two or three chapters left till the end. Thanks, for all your patience and cooperation. I'll write the next chapter as soon as possible. Might be with in the next 2 or three weeks when I get vacation time. Ok see ya's!**

**Kukigirly **


End file.
